This invention relates to power supply circuits and more specifically relates to a novel power supply circuit which employs a magnetic modulator in the timing transformer for the converter.
D-C to d-c forward converter power supplies are well known. Such power supplies employ transformers and magnetic filter components of relatively large volume and weight. Moreover, existing converters of this type require a relatively large number of parts and cannot be regulated over a very wide frequency band. Also, output voltage variation in existing converters due to line voltage variation has been relatively high.